Jäätynyt Veri
by Wex-sama
Summary: Joskus minusta tuntui, että oma vereni ei virrannut suonissani, ellei jonkun toisen virrannut kadulla. AU
1. Pohjustus

Iltaa. Kuten huomaatte, minä olen täällä jälleen uuden ficin kanssa. Ikärajaksi nyt valikoin jostain syystä **T**, vaikka kyllä tämä** M**:n puolelle saattaa ja aika varmasti meneekin pariin otteeseen.. anteeksi, olen huono arvioimaan. Mutta, kerron muutamia varoituksia, joten jatkatte lukemista omalla vastuulla.

Tämä ficci tulee sisältämään **paljon inhottavia asioita**, kuten **kuolemaa, verta, ihmiskauppaa** ja sen semmoista. Jos siitä huolimatta kykenette lukemaan, siitä vain~

* * *

"_Good evening_."

Ääni oli helposti tunnistettavissa. En vaivautunut vilkaisemaan ovelle. Tiesin vain yhden henkilön, joka saattoi päästä sisälle ilman, että joku kävi erikseen avaamassa oven.

"_Konbanwa_, Arthur-san", tervehdin jatkaessani töitäni. Tiesin, mitä hän oli tullut minulta pyytämään. Kuten aina. Minulla ei kovin montaa asiakasta ollut, mutta hän oli kyllä ylitse muiden. Kukaan muu ei käynyt luonani niin usein.

Hän aloitti asiansa samaan tapaan, kuten aina. Tunsin virren, enkä kuunnellut alkuhöpinöitä. Poimin vain tärkeimmät kohdat, keskittyen toisella korvalla niihin ja lopulla keholla työhöni. Mahtoi korkea-arvoisten elämä olla vaikeaa, tuumin häntä kuullessani. Varsinkin, jos omasi sen pimeän puolen.

"Pystytkö järjestämään asian?"

Nostin katseeni kiillotetusta metallista, josta oman, hieman sumean peilikuvan näkeminen oli lähes väistämätöntä. Vaalean ystäväni kasvot olivat vakavat, ja silmät tuijottivat minua kysyvinä. Hän tiesi jo vastauksen. Pystyisin toki, mutta se oli täysin eri asia, haluaisinko.

Mutta kysymys ei ollut siitä, halusinko. Minun ei tarvinnut haluta hoitaa asiaa, se riitti, että minulle maksettiin siitä.

"Tietenkin", vastasin lyhyesti. Kasvoni eivät olleet täysin ilmeettömät, minulla oli tapana hymyillä. Oli tosin hyvin vaikeaa tunnistaa jokin niin olematon hymyksi. Arthur ehkä huomasi sen tai sitten ei, hän vain nyökkäsi ja katosi ovesta takaisin niille pienille portaille, jotka johtivat kadulle. Laskin katseeni jälleen syliini, silmäni tuijottivat metallin pinnasta takaisin. Ne tiesivät sen minkä minäkin.

Tänä yönä minä olisin jälleen pienen hetken ajan elossa.

Ja auringon noustessa joku toinen astelisi Lontoon keskustan sijaan kohti joko taivaan tai helvetin portteja.

* * *

Hän oli hiljaisin uhrini pitkään aikaan. Oikeastaan, hän ei tainnut kertaakaan edes huutaa.

Niin elämään kyllästynyt hän sentään ei ollut, ettei olisi tapellut vastaan. Ja se oli kohtuullisen helppoa. Mies oli minua reippaasti pidempi ja lihaksikkaampi. Hän olisi luultavasti täräyttänyt minulta tajun kankaalle, mikäli olisi ohimoon osunut. Mutta minulla oli etu puolellani, olin nopeampi. Ja olin meistä kahdesta se, joka oli aseistautunut. Tietysti, ei töihin lähdetty ilman asianmukaisia varusteita.

Hänen huitaisunsa meni hiuksenhienosti ohi. Kumarruin sen tieltä pois juuri ajoissa, muuten tästä ei olisi tullut mitään. Vaalealta mieheltä meni jonkin aikaa päästä takaisin tasapainoon, joten käytin ne muutamat sekunnit hyväkseni. Hyppäsin ylöspäin saadakseni lisää voimaa ja paremman kulman. Iskin parhaaseen mahdolliseen kohtaan, joka minulle oli sillä hetkellä tarjolla.

Jollekin toiselle se olisi voinut näkyä hidastettuna, kun veitseni terä upposi miehen kaulaan, vasempaan sivuun. Minulle se näkyi tasan tarkkaan niin nopeasti kuin se tapahtuikin. Alle puolen minuutin mittaisena. Mies lyyhistyi katukiveykselle, päästäen hiljaisen ja matalan, tuskasta kielivän äänen. Jäin odottelemaan paikoilleni, varoen astumasta verilammikkoon.

Meni jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin mies lakkasi tärisemästä, ja myös hengittämästä. Elämä pakeni sinisistä silmistä ja jäljelle jäi tyhjä tuijotus. Kuollut.

Vedin veitsen irti kaulasta ja tarkastelin punaiseksi värjäytynyttä terää. Pian sama punainen neste alkoi valua pieninä puroina katua pitkin kivien väliin ja väritti nekin. Lähdin kävelemään, pyyhkäistyäni terän liinaan. Minun ei kuulunut jäädä rikospaikalle. En voinut ottaa sitä riskiä, että joku saisi minut kiinni, vaikka todennäköisyys, että joku osuisi edes tunnin sisään paikalle, oli mitättömän pieni.

Aamulla Lontoo saisi lukea sanomalehdistään siitä, kuinka "Varjo" oli iskenyt jälleen. Sen nimen ne olivat minulle antaneet. En valittanut.

Terä pisti kämmentäni. Katsoin, kuinka pieni tippa verta lähti valumaan rannetta kohti.

Joskus minusta tuntui, että oma vereni ei virrannut suonissani, ellei jonkun toisen virrannut kadulla.

* * *

Näin, nyt olette nähneet ensimmäisen pienen pätkän. Ei tätä kai oikein prologiksi voi kutsua, niin naurettavan lyhyt. Sanotaan vaikka että se on "pohjustus". Tiedän, minusta on tullut kamalan julma...

Kommenttia saa ja "pitääkin" laitaa, olen siitä aina uskomattoman iloinen, jos sellaisen saan osakseni~


	2. Ensimmäinen Palkinto

Ja ensimmäinen varsinainen luku, näin.

* * *

En ollut valonarka, mutta välttelin silti päivisin liikkumista. Toisinaan se kylläkin oli välttämätöntä.

Englanti ei luultavasti ollut koskaan ollut kovin aurinkoinen paikka. Mutta liikkeideni jälkeen Lontoo näytti entistäkin synkemmältä. Ei satanut, mutta tavanomaiset pilvetkin vaikuttivat lähes mustilta.

Todellinen syy siihen, miksi en oikein pitänyt päivällä ulkona käymisestä, ei ollut se, että olisi liian kirkasta. Pilvet estivät auringon tehokkaasti. Ihmisjoukkoa minä välttelin. Tungos ei ollut kovin mieleeni.

Ei mennyt kuin hetki, kun olin onnistunut hankkimaan käsiini päivän lehden. Etusivua koristi tuttu otsikko: "Varjo iski jälleen! Jo kuudes uhri!" Ei mitään uutta. Olisivat edes mielikuvituksellisemman tekstin keksineet. Tosin ne olivat väärässä yhdessä asiassa. Uhreja minulla oli paljon enemmän kuin kuusi. Niitä vain ei voinut yhdistää toisiinsa, koska olin toteuttanut ne eri paikoissa, eri tavoilla. Ja yhtäkään murhaa ei voisi yhdistää minuun.

Silmäilin juttua. Samaa vanhaa. Uhrin nimi, miten oli tapettu ja mistä löydetty. Löytyi kertauksia vanhoista uhreista, ja en näköjään voinut välttyä myöskään vertauksilta pari vuotta sitten Whitechapelissa liikkuneeseen Viiltäjä-Jackiin. Mutta meissä ei ollut murhaamisen lisäksi mitään samaa. "Jack" oli murhannut prostituoituja, silponut ruumiita ja vienyt elimiä. Hän oli pelkkä sarjamurhaaja. Minä olin ammattilaistappaja. Otin hengiltä pyydetyn ihmisen, ikään ja sukupuoleen katsomatta, varmistin vain, että kuolivat. Kirurgisia toimenpiteitä en suorittanut (ellei joku erikseen pyytänyt, mutta niin ei ollut toisaalta koskaan käynyt). Jos totta puhuttiin, sellainen oli jopa minusta vastenmielistä.

Myös se ero Viiltäjän kanssa oli, että siinä missä huorilla oli syytä pelätä häntä, minun kanssani syy pelkoon oli aivan kaikilla. Koska en murhannut tietynlaisia ihmisiä. Kaikki uhrini olivat erilaisia, eri ikäisiä, miehiä, naisia, eri yhteiskuntaluokista.

En todellakaan pilaillut sanoessani, että minä tapoin kenet vain.

* * *

Arthur kävi lyhyellä visiitillä myöhemmin sinä päivänä. Maksamassa työstäni tietenkin. Minut palkittiin sievällä rahasummalla. Tavallisin vaihtoehto. Toisinaan hän toi jotain muutakin.

Vilkaisin nurkkaan. Pikku korealainen kyhjötti siellä edelleen, niin kuin yleensäkin, minua mulkoillen. Hänen suureksi onnekseen ja hieman minunkin, asuntoni oli lämmin. Laskin lehden käsistäni lattialle, ja hän tuntui oitis heräävän horroksesta. Kipitti hakemaan sen suurempia lupia kyselemättä.

Yong oli minun palkintoni eräästä työstä. Arthur oli omien sanojensa mukaan valikoinut hänet tarkkaan. Ulkonäöltä hyvin siunaantunut, mutta muuten kuulemma täysin mahdoton. Jos en olisi paremmin tiennyt, olisin voinut väittää häntä amatööriksi. Pikku korealainen oli kieltämättä kyllä hyvin hermoja raastava tapaus. Tai siis olisi voinut olla. Ellen olisi osannut käsitellä häntä oikein.

Pakko todeta, hän oli varsin mielenkiintoinen. Alkuun hän ei osannut pysyä hiljaa sitten lainkaan. Eikä sanavarasto välillä ollut se maailman säädyllisin. Mielessäni kävi, oliko tämä kenties kuullut Arthurilta kaikki englanninkieliset kirosanat ja loukkaukset, kun tuntui ne niin hyvin osaavan, vaikka kielen taito muuten olikin paikoitellen heikko. Englantilainen ystäväni oli äärimmäisen pahasuinen, ja se oli suurella todennäköisyydellä tarttuvaa.

Muutaman murtamisen jälkeen olin muokannut Yongista huomattavasti hiljaisemman ja ennen kaikkea tottelevaisemman. Tämä yritti tosin edelleen pitää itsepäisen julkisivun yllä. Mutta ei se haitannut, teki kaikesta vain huvittavampaa. Tiesin kyllä, ettei minun tarvitsisi edes sanoa ääneen uhkausta saadakseni hänet toimimaan mieleni mukaan.

* * *

Pikku korealainen katseli lehden etusivua.

"Sinä teit sen taas, Kiku-sama." Kunnioittavasta liitteestä huolimatta sävy oli halveksivahko. Ei ollut kovin vaikeaa opettaa pojalle hieman japania, ja nykyään hän tiesi, että toisinaan saatoin jopa vaatia sitä englannin sijaan.

"Tein", vastasin lyhyesti ja keskityin teeheni. Englannissa asumisen parhaita puolia oli se, että teetä sai joka paikasta. Ei tietenkään yhtä hyvää kuin Japanissa, mutta kyllä se meni. Yong jätti lehden lattialle ja kipitti teepannun luo, katsoen kysyvästi. Siinä ei ollut paljoa jäljellä ja sisältö oli ehtynyt jäähtyä, joten nyökkäsin lähes huomaamattomasti. Muuten en olisi sallinut teeni juomista. Poika kaatoi itselleen pieneen kuppiin teen loput.

"Miksi?" hän kysyi sen juotuaan muutamalla kulauksella. En vastannut heti, vaan tuijotin kuppini pohjaa. Miksi tosiaan? Olisin minä muitakin toimeentulomuotoja keksinyt. Joten miksi ihmeessä valitsin tämän? Koska en halunnut muuta? Koska pidin tappamisesta? Koska se oli ainoa tapa todistaa itselleni, että olin elossa? Kaikki ne olivat totta. Mutta perimmäisin syy oli yksinkertainen.

Se oli tie, joka minulle oli osoitettu, ja aioin noudattaa sitä.

Yong tuijotti minua edelleen, vastausta vaativalla katseella.

"Se on minun työtäni", vastasin, "ja ilman sitä en ruokkisi sinua."

"Eli se, että minä saan syödä, vaatii sen, että joku kuolee…?"

"No mitä sinä muuten söisit?" hymähdin. Pikku korealainen näytti hetken tyrmistyneeltä ja lievästi pahoinvoivalta. Kyllä hän luultavasti tajusi, etten ollut tosissani, mutta ei se estänyt häntä kauhistelemasta. Ajatus tosiaan kyllä oli vastenmielinen.

"Sairas…" hän mutisi. Se luultavasti ei ollut tarkoitettu minun kuultavakseni, mutta siitä huolimatta se kantautui korviini. Oli hän oikeassa, minä olin aivan sairas, mutta se ei tarkoittanut, että hän saisi puhua miten halusi. Nousin ylös tuoliltani ja tartuin häntä kauluksesta.

"Tiedätkö…" vedin takkini alta veitsen, "teroitin tämän juuri. Haluaisitko kokeilla sitä?"

Yong kalpeni silmissä. Hän tiesi kyllä, että kokeileminen tarkoitti uhriksi joutumista. Pikku korealainen edessäni kutistui yhä pienemmäksi, sopertaen japaninkielisiä anteeksipyyntöjä. Ainakin opetukseni olivat menneet perille.

"Vasen käsi."

Hän tärisi ja pelkäsi aikansa, mutta ei sanoisi minulle vastaan. Joten hän ojensi vasemman kätensä, joka sekin vapisi uskomattoman paljon. Piirsin kämmenselkään lyhyehkön viillon, tarpeeksi syvän, jotta se vuotaisi. Hän inahti. Pysyi harvinaisen hiljaa, vaikka oli vain lapsi, joka ei kestänyt hyvin kipua. Tärinän takia haavasta tuli hieman epätasainen.

"Mene."

Sitä käskyä pikku korealainen noudatti näköjään enemmän kuin mielellään. Hän pujahti varoen ohitseni ja lähti muualle taloon, mahdollisimman kauas minusta. Ehkä huvittaisin itseäni hänen avullaan vielä myöhemmin. Jos jaksaisin. Valuin itse takaisin istumaan, miettimään.

Minun päässäni ei kaikki ollut aivan paikoillaan. Se oli totta. Mutta oli myös ihminen, joka oli vielä enemmän sekaisin kuin minä. Ja juuri häneltä olin kuullut, miten pitää jokin Yongin kaltainen kurissa. Sen toteuttaminen vei aikansa, mutta siinä minä onnistuin. Julmuudella ja välinpitämättömyydellä pärjäsi aika pitkälle.

Veitsessä oli edelleen Yongin verta, se tipahteli pieninä pisaroina kohti lattiaa. En jäänyt odottelemaan, vaan pistin omaan sormeeni. Ja sain varmistuksen siitä, että olin yhä elossa.

Oliko se sitten sairaus, että ei ollut varma, oliko elossa vai kuollut?

* * *

Ei, Kikua ei tarvitse sääliä, vaan Yongia. Tämä oli taas hävettävän lyhyt, pahoitteluni.

Saa kommentoida~


	3. Toinen Uhri

Toinen luku, olkaapas hyvät.

* * *

Ei mitään tapoja. Arthur ei nykyisin vaivautunut edes koputtamaan. Valta sokaisi ihmisen ja sai kuvittelemaan, että pystyi tekemään mitä tahansa.

"Voinko kysyä erästä asiaa?" tiedustelin, ennen kuin hän ehti itse avata suunsa.

"_Sure_", britti kurtisti hämmentyneenä kulmiaan.

"Oletko muuallakin yhtä epäkohtelias, vai olenko erikoistapaus?"

Se oli varmasti kysymys, jota hän ei ollut ikinä odottanut kuulevansa. Ainakin päättelin niin hänen ilmeestään. Hetki meni hiljaisuudessa, kun hän yritti keksiä vastausta.

"Luotan siihen, että et vaadi minulta erityisen hyviä käytöstapoja", hän lopulta saneli. Hymähdin.

"Siksi, koska tiedän todelliset kasvosi?"

"Minun kasvoni tietävät kaikki, ja sinä tiedät ne toiset. Molemmat ovat todellisia."

"Eli tiedän _toiset_ kasvosi."

"_Yes_."

Olin yksi harvoista, joka ne tiesi. Useimmiten nämä toiset kasvot olivat naamiolla peitetyt. Ne nimittäin eivät eronneet niistä toisista millään lailla. Mutta ihminen niiden takana oli aivan toinen.

Minä tiesin, millainen se toinen oli, jonka kaikki tunsivat. Mutta vain harvat tunsivat sen toisen. Ja minä olin yksi niistä. Se oli kohdallani vähän pakollistakin, minä en tehnyt töitä kenelle tahansa.

"Minä en tosin tullut vain juttelemaan mukavia", tuttu lause. Töitä jälleen minulle tiedossa siis.

"Kuka tällä kertaa?" kysyin. Arthur hymähti.

"Tule. Parempi ehkä, että näytän."

Nyökkäsin ja vilkaisin Yongia, joka kuunteli keskusteluamme nurkassa. Panin merkille, kuinka hän mulkoili Arthuria vielä pahemmin kuin minua. En olisi uskonut sen olevan mahdollista. Oli se toisaalta ihan ymmärrettävää, Arthuriltahan minä olin hänet saanut.

"Selvä, voimme mennä."

* * *

"Etkö tee hänelle mitään? Hän voi vaikka karata", englantilaismies kysyi, viitaten pikku korealaiseen, kun olimme päässeet kadulle asti. Hymähdin.

"Ei hän karkaa mihinkään", vakuutin. Tiesin olevani oikeassa. Minun ei tarvitsisi kahlita omaisuuttani seinään pitääkseni itselläni. Arthur huokaisi ja sytytti päätään pudistellen itselleen savukkeen, tarjoten sitten minullekin.

"Olet tulossa hulluksi", hän totesi, kun vein oman sätkäni huulilleni.

"En sen hullummaksi kuin me jo olemme tulleet", vastasin tyynesti, ja tiesin jälleen olevani oikeassa.

Lontoo oli siihen aikaan todella eloisa. Muutamat henkilöt vilkaisivat meihin, olivat tunnistavinaan Arthurin. Pian he kuitenkin menettivät mielenkiintonsa. Kaikkihan tiesivät, että ei ylhäinen herra Kirkland nyt kulkisi minnekään jalan. No jaa, ei se toinen puoli ainakaan. En ollut koskaan käynyt hänen talollaan, mutta olin kuullut paljon puheita. Kuulemma pelkän aulan sisustus maksoi pienen omaisuuden. En tosin ollut ikinä vaivautunut ottamaan selvää, oliko se totta. Ei minua hirveästi kiinnostanut. Mutta olisi hänellä siihen kyllä varaa ollut.

"Tuolla", hän osoitti kadunkulmaan. Ihmisiä ei ollut siinä kohdin paljoa, joten minulle ei tuottanut vaikeuksia ymmärtää, mitä hän tarkoitti.

"Hän?" varmistin kuitenkin, viitaten mainittuun henkilöön.

"Kyllä, tuo vinosilmä."

Tuhahdin ilmaukselle paheksuvasti. Minä olin aivan yhtä paljon aasialainen kuin kohteena oleva mies. Arthur vain ei tainnut ymmärtää sitä. Ehkä siksi, että olin viihtynyt Englannissa niin pitkään. Kiinnitin huomioni kohteena olevaan mieheen.

Hän oli minua jonkin verran pidempi ja vanhempi, tummat hiukset oli vedetty lyhyelle poninhännälle. Tällä oli mukanaan nuori, arviolta Yongin ikäinen poika. Ruskeat hiukset olivat söpösti pörrössä, otsatukka valui silmälle. Se täytyisi kyllä leikata, miten tämä edes näki sen alta?

Vilkaisin Arthuria. Hänen katseensa seurasi myös poikaa. Ymmärsin sillä hetkellä, miksi hän tarvitsi jälleen minua. Pudotin loppuun palaneen savukkeeni maahan ja murskasin sen tuhkaksi.

"Sinä haluat pojan?"

"Haluan. Tapa hänet, mutta jätä poika", hän vastasi, katse edelleen lapsessa. Nyökkäsin. Tiesin, miksi hän tämän halusi. Ei sitä aina tarvinnut kauppatavaraa käydä kaukaa hankkimassa, kun sitä sai ihan läheltäkin. Poika luultavasti oli kasvoton, kuten puoli Lontoota muutenkin. Kuten minä. Meitä ei ollut olemassa, meille sai siis tehdä mitä vain.

"Ja mitä maksat?" kysyin. Hän repi katseensa vihdoin irti kohteesta ja siirsi sen minuun.

"Tavanomaisen summan… ja saat pitää hänet vähän aikaa, tulen hakemaan hänet hieman myöhemmin", hän vastasi, "osaat varmaankin käsitellä häntä?"

Ymmärsin, miksi hän halusi minun pitävän poikaa jonkin aikaa itselläni. Hän oli keksinyt sen lähtiessämme luotani. Huulilleni kohosi kevyt hymy.

"Osaan tietenkin. Milloin haluat minun hoitavan asian?"

"Niin pian kuin mahdollista."

* * *

Jollekin toiselle olisi saattanut olla yllätys, että Yong oli yhä kiltisti paikallaan, kun tulin takaisin. Ja joku olisi voinut väittää, että olin hullunrohkea, kun jätin hänet yksin sillä lailla, täysi mahdollisuus karata. Mutta he eivät tunteneetkaan minua. Yong ei ollut karkaamassa minnekään. Se todisti onnistumiseni.

Heitin takkini sivuun ja astelin keittiön puolelle. Fiksu poika, tee oli valmiina. Ja harvinaista kyllä, tavoistani poiketen kutsuin hänet seuraani. Tosin, oli minulla siihen syy.

Yong tuijotti teetään, ja vilkaisi varovaisena minua.

"Sinä itse laitoit sen. Tuskin myrkytit sitä", huomautin. Hän nyökkäsi, ja joi hitaasti. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Hymähdin.

"Saamme vieraan illalla, tai oikeastaan yöllä", sanoin. Pikku korealainen nosti katseensa.

"Kirkland-sama?"

"Ei, vaikka asia häneen hieman liittyykin. Hän viipyy meillä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin Arthur-san käy hakemassa hänet", vastasin. Yong kurtisti vähän kulmiaan, yhdisteli asioita mielessään. Kyllä hän pian ymmärtäisi. Eikä siihen mennyt kauaa, hänen silmänsä laajenivat siihen malliin. Hän oli ymmärtänyt, mitä tarkoitin.

"Ja sinä pidät mielessäsi erään asian. Et mainitse hänelle Arthur-sania millään lailla. Ei sanaakaan. Ymmärsitkö?"

Hän pysyi hetken hiljaa. Ja nyökkäsi.

"_Hai_."

Nyökkäsin hyväksyvästi takaisin. Ei ollut mikään yllätys, että Arthur halusi minun pitävän pojan vähän aikaa. Katsoin korealaista, joka joi hiljaisena teetään. En ollut juurikaan koskenut omaani.

Hän halusi minun muokkaavan häntä. Aivan kuten Yongia.

* * *

Arthur oli jollain ihmeen keinolla onnistunut kalastamaan osoitteen. Se teki tästä hieman tavallista haastavampaa. Ei sillä, että minulle olisi tuottanut vaikeuksia tunkeutua jonkun kotiin. Se minua häiritsi, että en tiennyt, oliko talossa muita kuin näkemäni kaksikko. Toivottavasti ei, niin tämä sujuisi huomaamattomasti ja kaikessa hiljaisuudessa.

Heilautin itseni sisälle hajonneesta ikkunasta. Siis se oli jo valmiiksi rikki, en ollut itse sitä särkenyt. Siitä olisi tullut turhan suuri ääni. Pimeää, huone oli tyhjä. Siitä olin varma. Sujahdin ovelle ja painoin korvani sitä vasten. Yhdet askeleet. Liian raskaat lapselle. Kyseessä oli siis luultavasti kohteeni. Raotin hieman ovea saadakseni varmistuksen. Kyllä, olin oikeassa. Poninhäntäinen mieshän se siinä. Ja hän näki minut.

Turha sitä enää kieltää olemassaoloaan, kun kerran on jo tullut huomatuksi. Saatoin siis vain hyökätä.

Siihen en ollut varautunut, että hän oli varautunut. Hän väisti minut kuin ammattilainen. Taistelija. Ja taitava sellainen.

Mutta ei tarpeeksi taitava minulle, siitä olin varma.

Väistin muutamaa potkua, miettiessäni sopivaa taktiikkaa. Tästä ei tulisi niin helppoa kuin yleensä. Poimin toisen veitseni vyöltäni ja heitin sen. Hiuksenhienosti ohi. Ei hyvä, ei hyvä lainkaan.

Etuni tässä tappelussa oli se, että olin nopeampi. Siitä huolimatta, että kiinalaismies oli hyvin taitava. Ja minulla ei ollut tapana epäonnistua missään.

Minä tulisin vielä voittamaan. Eikä siihen menisi edes kovin kauaa.

* * *

Ja näin. Olen pahoillani pituuden puutteesta, en vain osaa kirjoittaa kovin pitkiä lukuja. Venyttäminen ei ole vahvin alueeni.

Mutta, tällaista tällä kertaa. Vaikka nimiä ei mainittukaan, tuskin lienee epäselvää, kuka Kikun uhriksi joutui?

Saa kommentoida, minä tykkään siitä aina~


	4. Kolmas Vaiennut

Ja kolmas luku. Tällä kertaa näkökulma on **Yongin** (näin huomautuksena, kaikki ovat muuten Kikun näkökulmasta, ellen toisin mainitse).

* * *

Kolinaa. Havahduin hereille jo valmiiksi levottomasta unestani, tuijottaen ovelle. Kiku. Tiesin sen. Hän oli palannut. Vieraan kanssa. Kuka tämä ikinä olikin.

Ovi lukittiin. Kuulin sen selvästi pimeässä. Pian kynttilä syttyi palamaan ja valaisi huoneen heikosti. Kiku veti pois puolet kasvoista peittävän tumman liinan. En ollut aivan varma, miksi hän sitä käytti aina… töissä. Varmaan se vaikeutti tunnistamista, jos joku sattuisi hänet näkemään. Mitä ei ikinä tapahtuisi. Hän oli liian taitava.

Hän ei sanonut sanaakaan, vaan käytännössä katsoen viskasi jonkun ihmistä muistuttavan, nyyhkyttävän möykyn minun suuntaani. Se näytti lähes koomiselta, kun otettiin huomioon hänen melko pieni kokonsa. Kynttilä lähti liikkeelle, kulki ohitseni askelten mukana, ja valo katosi pian kokonaan huoneesta.

Odotin hetken, kunnes silmäni tottuivat paremmin pimeään ja Kiku oli varmasti ehtinyt makuuhuoneeseensa asti. Minä nukuin aina olohuoneen sohvalla, tai välillä jopa lattialla. Aiemmin olin joutunut tyytymään lattiaan useasti, mutta nykyisin minun sallittiin vallata sohva. Olin siitä oikein kiitollinen, lattia toi mieleeni kaikki ne inhottavuudet, joita en haluaisi enää koskaan kokea.

Liikahdin lähemmäs möykkyä, joka oli käpertynyt vielä pienemmäksi ja tärisi hiljaa. Hengitys katkeili, niin kuin itkiessä oli tapana. Laskin käteni möykyn olalle. Hän nosti päänsä.

Hän oli surullisen suloinen. Varmaankin samanikäinen kuin minä. Toisin kuin minun, hänen silmänsä eivät vielä olleet tottuneet kunnolla huoneen pimeyteen, ja hän joutui siristelemään nähdäkseen minut paremmin. Näytin luultavasti hänen silmissään vaarattomalta, mikä oli vain hyvä asia. Hänen ei tarvitsisi pelätä minua. Liikahdin eteenpäin, hänen viereensä ja kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen varovasti. Minulla ei ollut lohdutuksen sanoja, mutta niitä ei välttämättä tarvittaisi.

"Mitä tapahtui?" kuiskaukseni tuli ulos vaatimattomana henkäyksenä. En saanut vastaukseksi kuin lisää kyyneleitä ja lopulta rauhatonta unta. Itse en nukkunut muutamaan tuntiin silmäystäkään.

Säälin häntä jo valmiiksi. Tiesin, mitä hänelle tulisi tapahtumaan. Enkä voinut edes varoittaa häntä. Tai olisin, ellen olisi pelännyt niin paljon itseni puolesta. Mutta jotenkin minun pitäisi auttaa… tai katuisin loppuelämäni.

* * *

Seuraava aamu oli vähintäänkin outo. Oli outoa herätä siihen todellisuuteen, että siinä vihaamassani asunnossa oli joku kolmas. Joka minun luultavasti ainakin kannattaisi opettaa tavoille. Mahdollisimman nopeasti, ennen kuin Kiku ehtisi sen tekemään.

Poika oli esittäytynyt Xiangiksi. Hän oli kovin ilmeetön, mutta erotin yhä yön kyynelvanat poskilta. Meni jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin sain hänet kertomaan, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kiku oli käynyt tappamassa Xiangin isoveljen. Se oli hänen mukaansa pitkä tappelu. Ihailtavaa, kyseinen vainaja ansaitsee kunnioitukseni. Soin sen äärimmäisen harvoille (en tosin ollut hirveästi ihmisiä elämässäni tavannut). Kiku ei ollut yksi niistä. Minä pelkäsin häntä, en kunnioittanut. Murhaaja ei ansainnut sitä.

"Älä sano vastaan, ainakaan paljon. Hän ei tykkää siitä yhtään", neuvoin Xiangia. Toivoin pystyväni auttamaan häntä mahdollisimman paljon, joten minun oli valmisteltava häntä pahimpaan. Niissä puitteissa, jotka minulle sallittiin. En saanut mainita Kirklandia, tai oikeastaan mitään häneen liittyvää… toisin sanoen en voinut kertoa, mitä pojalle tulisi tapahtumaan.

"Mitä hän tekee, jos sanoo?" Xiang kysyi, toinen kulma kohotettuna.

"Et halua tietää…" mutisin, tuskin kuuluvasti. Sen ajattelukin teki kipeää, vihasin sitä. Enkä halunnut muistaa sitä uudelleen. Se oli niiden asioiden kärjessä, jotka halusin vain unohtaa.

Hän ei kysellyt enempää aiheesta, ja olin siitä uskomattoman kiitollinen.

"… miksi hän tappaa?" hän oli madaltanut äänen kuiskaukseksi, kuin peläten Kikun kuulevan, vaikkei häntä näkynyt lähimaillakaan. Ummistin silmäni, muistelin Kikun kertomusta.

* * *

_Japanilaismies hymähti kysymykselleni, ja viittasi minut lähemmäs. En liikahtanut tuumaakaan. En menisi lähellekään tuota miestä. En sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli tehnyt minulle. Olin myös nähnyt, kuinka hän tuli kotiin yömyöhällä, vaatteet tahrittuina jonkun toisen vereen. Syy lisää pysyä kaukana._

_Huomasin, kuinka hänen katseensa kävi kärsimättömäksi, joten lopulta tottelin ja istuin sohvalle, jättäen mahdollisimman suuren tilan väliimme. Hän katsoi minua paheksuvan oloisesti, mutta ei tehnyt tai sanonut asiasta mitään._

_"Oliko sinulla paljon vaihtoehtoja, kun Arthur-san toi sinut luokseni?" hän kysyi. Kurtistin kulmiani. Mikä ihmeen kysymys tuo oli olevinaan?_

_"Ei", vastasin hiljaa. Kiku hymähti jälleen. Minusta tuntui, että hän teki niin aina kun puhuin._

_"Ei ollut minullakaan kovin montaa ammattivaihtoehtoa, kun tulin Englantiin", hän sanoi, huulilla kevyt, iloton hymy, "minä teen nyt sitä, minkä parhaiten osaan."_

_En käsittänyt. Miten toisen ihmisen hengen riistäminen saattoi sitten olla niin helppoa? Miten hän oli ajautunut siihen?_

_"Siihen tottuu", hän vastasi. Hetken ehdin pelätä, että hän osasi lukea ajatuksia, mutta aloin sitten ajatella järjelläni. Olin varmasti sanonut ajatukseni ääneen. Tein sitä vähän turhan usein._

_"Tule."_

* * *

_Lontoo oli pimeänä. Tai sitten liikuimme vain pimeimmillä kaduilla. En ollut varma, kumpi oli totta._

_"Tuolla", Kiku osoitti yhtä kylttiä. Siristin silmiäni nähdäkseni paremmin. Queen's Men. Nimi oli varmasti ironiaa._

_"Tuolla minä tähän ajauduin. Olin tietysti nuorempi kuin nyt. Kuvittele itsesi minun asemaani."_

_Hän pyysi mahdottomia. En pystyisi kuvittelemaan. Enhän?_

_"Istut nurkkapöydässä hiljaa, tuijotat muita humalaisia ihmisiä, suurin piirtein selvänä. Huoneen väestö koostuu pelkistä rikollisista, huorista ja niistä, jotka yrittävät hakea suojaa pimeästä. Ei ainuttakaan kunnollista ihmistä, paitsi ehkä juuri ja juuri sinä itse."_

_Emme missään vaiheessa menneet kyseiseen kapakkaan sisälle, mutta pystyin kuvittelemaan huonon valaistuksen ja kaikki nuo kelvottomat ihmiset. Ja jopa Kikun yhteen nurkkapöytään istumaan. Pisteet hyvälle mielikuvitukselleni._

_"Luoksesi tulee harmaantunut, arpinen mies, joka kysyy, kuka olet, mistä tulet, ja mitä olet tekemässä. Et kerro nimeäsi, kerrot tulevasi kaukaa, ja et ole vielä keksinyt, mitä Englannissa teet."_

_Mielikuvitukseni väänsi tästä miehestä uskomattoman ruman, ja äänestä raakkuvan. Kuvitelman Kiku vastaili tyynenä._

_"Hän kysyy, osaatko tappaa ihmisiä. Vastaat osaavasi. Se ei ole mikään ongelma. Hän kertoo erään ystävänsä tarvitsevan palvelusta."_

_Keskustelu kulki mielessäni luontevasti, ja tiesin jo etukäteen, millaisesta palveluksesta oli kyse._

_"Asiasta neuvotellaan, järjestät yhden kuoleman, sinut palkitaan, ja sinusta tulee palkkatappaja."_

_Loppu, päätin tarinan ajatuksissani. Nyt tiesin ainakin hänen alkuperänsä._

_"Sitten, kun maine on tarpeeksi levinnyt, ja rahaa on tarpeeksi, ei tarvitse enää viettää aikaa tuollaisissa paikoissa", hän nyrpisti nenäänsä kevyesti, "vaan ihmiset tulevat luokse. Harvat ja valitut tietävät oikean paikan, mistä etsiä. Ja lehdet kirjoittavat saavutuksista."_

_Saavutuksista… sana kuulosti niin uskomattoman väärältä. En voinut ymmärtää, kuinka ihmisellä saattoi olla niin vääntynyt moraali._

_"Ai niin, minulla on työ tehtävänä", hän sanoi, kuin yhtäkkiä muistaen. Hän ojensi minulle jotain. Se oli samanlainen maski, jollaista hän itsekin käytti aina …töissä. Lakkasin hengittämästä parin sekunnin ajaksi. Hän aikoi ottaa minut mukaan._

* * *

Se oli toinen kerta, kun näin jonkun kuolevan. Toinen tuntematon, joka pakeni taivaaseen silmieni edessä. Olin nähnyt ennen Kikun luokse joutumista yhden sellaisen tapauksen, tosin silloin kuolleen sydäntä ei lävistetty terällä. Nälkäkuolema oli erinäköinen.

"Se on työtä", vastasin viimein Xiangin kysymykseen, "joku tulee tänne ja pyytää häntä tappamaan jonkun, ja hän tekee sen."

"Miksi joku halusi tappaa isoveljen?" hän ihmetteli. Purin huultani. Minä tiesin, miksi, ja vihasin itseäni, koska en sanonut sitä hänelle, vaan kohautin olkiani. Kiku ei ollut sitä suoraan kertonut, mutta olin tajunnut sen itse. Hän oli kieltänyt mainitsemasta Kirklandia… joten Kirkland oli pyytänyt sitä. Mutta Xiang oli tuotu tänne… joten Xiang joutuisi kokemaan sen saman kauheuden, mitä minä olin kestänyt. Sitä en olisi toivonut kenellekään. En edes Kikulle tai Kirklandille. Miehille, jotka eivät olleet ihmisiä, vaan sieluttomia eläimiä.

* * *

"Yong."

Säpsähdin pahemman kerran. Xiang teki samoin. Kiku seisoi ovensuussa, katse minussa. Nimenomaan minussa. Hän heitti suuntaani jotain kiiltävää, jonka ehdin juuri ja juuri nappaamaan kiinni. Kolikko. Tiesin, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä.

Yleensä olin vain tyytyväinen, kun pääsin ulos talosta. Mutta nyt en halunnut jättää Xiangia yksin. Halusin varmistaa, ettei hänelle kävisi mitään. Mutta kun Kiku tuijotti minua vaativana, nousin ylös ja livahdin mahdollisimman nopeasti ovelle.

Ulkona oli pilvistä. Ja synkkää. Mutta ei satanut. Onneksi, minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista suojaa, enkä välittänyt kastua. Vedin keuhkoni täyteen happea, ilma oli sisällä hieman tunkkainen. Väistelin keskustaan päästyäni aikuisia ja kaikkea muuta, mikä saattoi ylitseni jyrätä, ja onnistuin vihdoin hakemaan sanomalehden. Matkalla takaisin Kikun luo vilkaisin sitä itse. Uutinen Varjon hyökkäyksestä. Hän halusi tietää, olivatko ne keksineet kerrankin kirjoittaa jotain uutta. Syynäsin uutisen läpi, ymmärtämättä kaikkea. Englannin lukeminen tuotti minulle hieman vaikeuksia.

* * *

Suureksi helpotuksekseni Xiang oli entisellä paikallaan, kun tulin takaisin. Ihan yhtä hyvässä kunnossa, kuin aiemminkin. Laskin lehden pöydälle ja liikahdin hänen luokseen. Aistin hänen katseestaan kysymyksen, jota olin itsekin miettinyt toisinaan.

_Miksi et karkaa?_

Minulla oli siihen ollut monta kertaa mahdollisuus. Ja minä halusin pois. Aivan sama, minne, kunhan vain pois Kikun ja Kirklandin luota. Kerran olin jopa yrittänyt, mutta silti palannut. Olin kuin näkymättömässä talutushihnassa.

Minä en pystynyt pakenemaan.

* * *

Ja näin~ Tämä oli harvinaisen nopea päivitys, tuskin tulee koskaan toistumaan.

Ja aina saa kommentoida, don't be shy~


End file.
